Unexpected
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: just a little story i had running through my head. been watching alot of riddick... im kinda obssed with vaako. its rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Chronicles of Riddick, the characters (oh god! Come to mama, Vaako!), nor the original storylines. Nor do I make any money from them. **

**Riddick POV**

"_You keep what you kill…_"

That is what he told me after I killed that half-dead thing for killing my Jack. _He _refers to the Necromonger commander, Vaako. I was shocked when I saw him kneeling before me, I was sure he would have attacked me but I guess you can't judge a Necro by their actions. His pretty, little wife has been losing her mind since the day I killed Zhylaw. I can still hear her screams of outrage towards her husband. It's been about a week since I ended up the leader of these Necromongers but there's something about Vaako that's been bugging me. He has given me his complete and total loyalty from the moment I became Lord Marshal.

He was going to kill that bastard Zhylaw for being afraid but he's willing to give me utter and complete loyalty? I don't know what to make of him. He even went and got the hellhounds from Crematoria for me. Two of the eight hounds follow him around like lovesick puppies and when he sits down the female tries to crawl into his lap. What he doesn't know is that these hellhounds are from Furya and only respond to Furyans, especially those of alpha Furyan bloodlines. They can sense a Furyan by their smell alone, everyone else they'll either eat or kill. I'm sure Vaako doesn't know that he is Furyan and I wonder how he would react if he found out.

For the last couple of days I've been going through the records the last Lord Marshal kept on my home planet and my people. Of the thousands of Furyans on my homeworld, only three became converts. The Purifier who offed himself on Crematoria, Vaako and another commander by the name of Troan. The Purifier was a traitor to our great race; he sold us all out because he believed the lies of Zhylaw. Zhylaw spoke with glee of the deception he perpetrated with Grygis, that was the Purifier's Furyan name. Vaako and Troan were both from the alpha families of two different ruling tribes but Vaako is a beta. That explains his willingness to completely submit to me and my will.

Furyans of Vaako's status, male or female, are the carriers of our young. I am willing to bet that Vaako doesn't know this information about himself either. I'm willing to bet that it's in his medical records about this ability. I'm sure Breezy has found this whole situation quite amusing considering she was standing right there reading along with me when I discovered this new information about my "First". She has told me that she wants to see my destiny unfold and that she ain't leavin' until everything plays out. I wonder how all of this is going turn out myself because as far as I knew I was the last of my kind. But now there is a way for my people to continue on and I don't know if I'm willing to do what I need to do for my people. Kids were the last thing I ever wanted and now I have the opportunity to have _pure _Furyan children. This is going to be a long journey especially if everything is going to be as hard as I think it's going to be.

**Vaako POV**

What is it about Riddick that I can't take my eyes off him when I'm in the same room? My heart beats so fast when he gets close to me and I always want to lean in closer to breathe in the scent of him. My wife is starting to notice that something is wrong with me because I haven't touched her since Riddick became Lord Marshal. I've been having trouble sleeping for the last few nights. I've been sweating profusely and have been extremely aroused. I've been becoming so aroused that no matter how many times I take care of myself my erection will not go away. Every night for the last three days, I've been like this.

I think it's because Riddick has banned purifyings until further notice. Only once before in my life this has happened to me and that was when I was stuck on mission for over three months. He claims that he wants us to feel at least something when we convert our next planet. The only time I don't feel like this is when Riddick is near me and that very fact disturbs me to my very core. Last night I couldn't sleep so I went to one of the gardens here on the Basilica. I remember that I was sitting there in excruciating pain and I _smelt _Riddick approaching me. The moment he was within touching distance, my pain and overbearing arousal went away instantaneously.

"Are you okay, Vaako?" Riddick asked me. I turned towards him and sighed wearily.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep." I told him as I looked up at him. He didn't have his goggles on and his silvered eyes shimmered in the dim starlight lit room.

"Well, I have a couple of someones here with me who have been whining about not being able to get to you." he said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He had this strange smirk on his face and the moment I saw it I was wary. He let out a low whistle and two hellhounds came running into the garden. It was the two hellhounds who followed me everywhere whenever I was in the Lord Marshal's antechambers.

"I'm sure you didn't know their names before but this is Fyna and Fayde, a mated pair. Who have chosen on their own that they like you more than anyone else… except me. They have been harassing me for days for me to come find you so they could be with you. There he is, Fyna and Fayde. What are you waiting for?" Riddick said to the two hellhounds. They both looked like they were smiling at Riddick.

"Fyna and Fayde? What strange names… Did you name them, Riddick?" He just chuckled at my question and shook his head.

"No, they told me their names." I just looked at him confusingly. How could animals tell you their names? He must have a psychic connection with them.

"It's okay for them to follow you around, I don't mind if that's what you're thinking." He may be okay with it but I'm not okay with it. It's irritating to be trying to do my work and have two massive hellhounds underfoot.

"But…"

"They'll be sad if they can't be with you, Vaako. I _insist _that they go with you." When the female came up to me, she laid her head in my lap and I could clearly hear her speak to me.

"_Fyna go with Vaako. Fyna love Vaako._" she said. I just sat there and stared at this beast sitting before me. Her mouth may not have moved but she spoke to me as clear as day. I thought I was hearing things but the male came up to me and spoke as well.

"_Fayde go with Fyna. Fayde loves Vaako as well. Can we go to bed now, Vaako?_" My eyes grew extremely wide and Riddick burst out in laughter. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me. I was completely mesmerized by that smile.

"Well, Vaako, I hope you are able to get a good night's rest because we have lots of planning to do in the morning. Good night, Fyna…Fayde…Vaako."

Riddick then turned and disappeared into the darkness. Whereas I had to go back to my rooms with two overly happy hellhounds underfoot. Ever since I brought these hounds back with me last night, my wife has fled our chambers. Here I am awake for the fourth night in a row but now I'm in bed with two huge hellhounds lying on top of me.

"_Vaako needs his mate, Fayde agrees with Fyna._" Fyna whispers to him.

"Mate? What does that mean?" I asked. I could hear Fyna's giggle at my question.

"_Vaako doesn't know he is calling to his mate? Even Fyna can smell it. That one reason why Fyna loves Vaako, he calls lovingly to his mate._"

"Who is my mate, Fyna?"

"_Riddick, silly Vaako. He is your alpha… like Fayde Fyna's alpha._"

I stilled when she said that Riddick was my mate. Riddick? My mate? At that moment, it was like everything clicked into place. That explained a lot of what had been going on since I first met Riddick… my strange urge to want to submit to his rule… the excessive arousal that only seems to ease when he's around.

"How is Riddick my mate, Fyna? I don't understand."

"_Vaako is like us… like Riddick._"

I'm Furyan? Maybe that explains why I have always needed less purifyings than the other Necromongers. Is that why I have heightened senses when others don't? I looked down at Fyna and saw that she was asleep. I sighed loudly and knew the only person who could answer my questions is Riddick but that would have to wait until tomorrow because now I am strangely tired all of a sudden. Maybe I can finally get the sleep I really need.

Riddick walked on silent feet across Vaako's chambers, he stopped at the side of Vaako's bed and smiled down at him. Vaako was sprawled on his stomach across the massive bed with Fyna and Fayde draped over him. Riddick sat down next to Vaako and laid his hand on the head of black, shocked to find silky strands instead of the normal stiffness he had always seen in Vaako's hair. Vaako sighed at the touch of Riddick's hand upon his head and made this strange purring noise. Riddick closed his eyes in remembrance, his mother used to make that noise when she rocked him to sleep at night. But, that was before Zhylaw's death squads came looking for all Furyans, no matter whether they lived on the homeworld or not. Riddick shook that horrifying memory of his mother's death away and stared down at Vaako. Now that Vaako was no longer being purified, his natural coloring was coming back. Even the glow of the "Rage" could be seen in his chest, it gave off a faint silver glow within the blankets.

"Riddick?" a sleepy voice said. Riddick looked down at Vaako's face quickly and saw that he was staring at him with sleepy golden green eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I'm sorry if I woke you." Riddick said quietly in his deep timber. He watched as Vaako tried to sit up. Riddick almost laughed out loud when he saw Vaako poke Fyna and Fayde in the head to make them move. Both hellhounds grumbled a bit and then slid off of Vaako.

"How did you get into my chambers? Did you need something?" Vaako asked as he propped himself up on the pillows at the head of his bed.

"I hacked the code panel to get in. You need a better system on your chamber door. Any five year old with a data pad and the right program could have gotten in here." He chuckled when he saw Vaako's eyes get as round as saucers.

"YOU hacked the code panel to my chambers?"

"What? You didn't think I was that smart?" He smirked when he saw Vaako's blush.

"I… I didn't say that but why are you in my chambers?" Vaako asked quietly.

"I was worried about you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay 'cause you ain't been sleepin' much."

"You were worried about me? Do… do I look that bad? Of course I must if you noticed that I haven't been sleeping."

"I think I am the only one who noticed. Have you gotten any sleep since Fyna and Fayde have been with you?" Vaako turned his head and looked directly at Riddick. He could see the dark circles under Vaako's eyes. "Well, that look answers my question. By the way, where is the missus?"

"She fled when Fyna and Fayde came in here with me the other night. I don't blame her because if I was her I would have done the same thing. They both snapped and growled at her nonstop especially when she tried to get into bed with me. If Domina could have heard what they were saying to her, she would have lost her composure."

"What were they saying?" Riddick said as he scooted closer to Vaako. He gently nudged Vaako with his elbow to make him scoot over on the pillows. Much to Riddick's surprise, Vaako said nothing and scooted over so that Riddick was sitting next to him on the pillows. Riddick was turned onto his side with his face propped up on his elbow when Vaako looked up at him with a blush.

"I will not repeat such foul language, I shudder at the thought." This time Riddick did laugh out loud at the indignation he could hear in Vaako's voice. "Um, Riddick?"

"Yes, Vaako, what is it?" Riddick said as he leaned a little closer to Vaako, who scooted closer to him even though he did so unconsciously.

"Fyna told me something that I think I need to hear from you. Something about my past and where I come from."

"Oh, so she told you that you were Furyan, did she?"

"Yes…"

"Ya, it's true that you're Furyan like me. I found out a few days ago when I was going through Zhylaw's personal records. I had the techs hack into them so I could see what he said about my planet and my people and by the way, Commander Troan is a Furyan as well. Did you know that there was no prophecy about a Furyan that would kill him? He made it up but I'm not going to tell the other Necros that bit of information."

"But why did he destroy Furya and all her people? Why were we chosen to live out of them all?"

"He wanted the greatest treasure of our planet… the Rage of Furya."

"The what?"

"Remember when we fought on Crematoria? Do you remember that "light" that came from me that wasted all the other Necros but you and the Purifier?"

"Yes, I remember that light. What about it?" By this point, Vaako is leaning against Riddick's chest, albeit unknowingly.

"That light is called the Rage of Furya. It's the physical form of our emotions and when we feel extreme deep emotions, such as anger or rage, we send out a psychokinetic burst of energy. Most Furyans only do it when they are in a deep rage hence the name. What why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn't know that you could talk in such a way that's all. I'm astounded by your vocabulary, Riddick."

"Hey now, I ain't always been a convict you know. I went to good schools and such but when I lost my parents things changed for me. I been alone since the age of twelve and it was either live or die. I didn't particularly care for dying' when I had revenge on my mind."

Before Riddick could continue he heard a quiet snore, he looked own and saw that Vaako had passed out against his chest. Riddick chuckled and gathered Vaako closer to him. He adjusted the pillows and laid on his back, pulling Vaako onto his chest. The silky long waves of Vaako's raven hair slid over Riddick's chest and arms. With his hair unbound, Vaako's raven black tresses ended just below the small of his back. Riddick growled in approval because he loved long, thick hair no matter if the person was male or female. Riddick himself slowly drifted off to sleep with his mate snug in his arms.

Domina hit the keys on the code panel to her and her husband's chambers. She fled to her "friend" Lavintia's chambers the night those wretched hellhounds came back with Vaako. They had the nerve to growl and snap at her especially when she tried to get into the bed with her own husband. She had thought to kill one to prove a point to the other but changed her mind because the Lord Marshal may see it as an insult to himself. The door to her chambers slid open and she walked into the room to only stop in the middle of the floor. The Lord Marshal was lying in bed with her husband… holding him! She was instantly enraged that she began to grind her teeth.

"Hello, Dame Vaako." the Lord Marshal said in his deep timber.

"Morning, my lord." Domina said as she curtsied with a fake smiled plastered to her beautiful face. "Is there anything I may do for you this morning, my lord?"

"Yes, there is. You will release Vaako from your marriage bond at High Court this afternoon and you will do so willingly with a fake smile just like that one you're wearing now plastered to your face. Otherwise I will invoke your own laws against you." Riddick said.

"And what law is that, my lord?" Domina asked, knowing what he was about to say.

"_You keep what you kill…_"

**That afternoon at High Court …**

"Last item of business, Lord Marshal. Dame Vaako wishes to dissolve her marriage bond with Lord Vaako." Garis, his chief advisor, told him. Startled gasps and a low murmur of voices went through the High Chamber.

"So, Dame Vaako, you wish to dissolve your marriage bond. Any particular reason why?" Riddick asked with a smirk. Vaako couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife was leaving him? What in depths of Underverse was going on?

"My reasons are my own, Lord Marshal." Domina said and as she stared at her soon-to-be former husband, she whispered, "I do not wish to hurt you but I must do this, Vaako."

"But, Domina…" Vaako began but she placed her hand upon his mouth and whispered into his ear,

"_I saw you and him this morning._" Vaako's eyes widened at her words. She gave him a sad smile and leaned back with her hand upon his cheek.

"You'll find someone better than me, Vaako. Someone who can actually get you to do what they want. Do I have your approval, my lord?" Domina asked Riddick.

"Yes, you do. So, what do I call you now? I can't call you Dame forever?" Riddick said with a chuckle

"My name is Domina Farsi, my lord. You may call me what you like."

"Hmm… Domina… You were named after the word domination. Such a fitting name for such a dominating little bitch. I may have a place in court for you." Riddick said as he stroked a hand along his chin.

"My lord, what do you mean? Only men may be in power within the court." Domina shut her mouth when she saw Riddick frown.

"Men are not the only power in the world, a woman holds more power than most men. You, Domina, are a beautiful woman who probably has more power than half the men who serve in this court. You're cunning and smart, you even manipulate people better than Breezy does. I wish half these men who serve me had the skills you have. Like I said, I may have a place for you." Riddick said. Domina smiled and curtsied before Riddick.

"Thank you, my lord. May I have your leave?"

"Yeah, sure whatever…you can go." Riddick turned his head towards Vaako when he saw him turn to leave. "Not you, Vaako, you stay. I need to speak to you after everyone leaves." Riddick nodded to his chief advisor.

"Court dismissed!" Garis called out and the High Chamber emptied.

Riddick stood up from the throne and grabbed Vaako's hand, pulling him along with him to his private chambers. Fyna and Fayde ran and dove on top of the other hellhounds the moment the chamber door was opened. Vaako laughed as he watched them "play" with the other hellhounds. The moment Riddick's hand touched Vaako's face, Vaako was entranced. Vaako stared at the black goggles that covered Riddick's eyes and wished he could see the silvered orbs.

Riddick smiled at him like he could read his mind and his voice called out, "Computer… Lights… Riddick alpha one…" All the lights in the room dimmed but there was still enough light for Vaako to be able to see but dim enough for Riddick to be able to take off his goggles. "Is that better for ya, Vaako?"

"How did you know that I…" Vaako was cut off by Riddick's sudden kiss. Vaako didn't know what to do when Riddick's lips touched his.

At first, he just stood there and then slowly but surely he began to return the kiss. Riddick's hands landed on his waist and pulled him closer. Vaako wrapped his arms around Riddick's neck as Riddick coaxed him into a deeper kiss.

**A/N: Do you guys think I should continue this? I've been on this whole Chronicles of Riddick kick and been lusting over Vaako. .*_*.drool… Please review and tell me what you guys think. Love, Mimi .^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
